How Long Will Forever Last?
by Cherry5683
Summary: Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura are best friends and in a relationship for three years, what can possibly go wrong? WARNINGS: SEX, HURT, LEMON, FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS, SWAERING, COMFORT, FIGHTS, CHEATING, FLUFF. RATED M FOR A REASON OCC Sasuke, AU.


Hello, this is my new story, depending on how many reviws I get, I will continue, or not, this story. I really hope you will enjoy, please forgive any mistakes that I've made, take note that English so not my native language, yes I know that's not an excuse but bare with me, I try my best!

DISCLAIMER: NO, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura are best friends and in a relationship for three years, what can possibly go wrong?

WARNINGS: SEX, HURT, FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS, SWAERING, COMFORT, FIGHTS, CHEATING, FLUFF. RATED M FOR A REASON

ENJOY!

"Why would he do that?" Tears ran down her flushed cheeks as she sobbed in the pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest. Nothing in this world had hurt her more than him. She covered her face with the wet pillow, trying to calm herself, her head hurt, her chest hurt, she felt dizzy and couldn't bring herself to move, but she had to . Baby blue and light gray eyes exchanged glances as they listed to their broken hearted friend.

Words were useless. They knew that. But what they didn't know was, or better yet, didn't understand why and how had this happened.

They were happy, they loved each other, they were the perfect match, opposites attract, pink and blue, the perfect combination. But it looked like fairy tales were only that: tales of love that were fed to young girls only to get heartbroken by believing a lie.

It wasn't the first time this had happened to our little pink ball full of love and joy, now broken. She had always been disappointed by life, and love in general, but every time she's loved, she loved with passion, trust, hope for the future, When the pink haired girl loved, she gave it all. Despite the fact that she's been humiliated, broken, got her heart practically shitted on, she managed to clean herself, get back up from the fall and move on to love again. She learned to believe in herself and in her love, in magic and fairy tales. But this time, they knew her, they knew her very well, like the back of their souls. And they also knew that this time, their friend wasn't going to get back up. She was truly broken.

Looking at her broken and sad friend, Ino tried remembering the last time she saw her like that…it was three years ago..

FLASHBACK = Three Years Ago =

"WHY?" She cried…and cried, and cried and cried, until her eyes ran out of tears and the blonde's shirt on whom she was leaning on was beyond soaked. Ino sighed… she felt sad for her friend, but she knew that the guy was a player, she even told her that he was going to hurt her, but did the pinky listen? Looks like pinky doesn't listen, so pinky gets hurt, thought Ino as she comforted her sister from another mother by patting her back gently.

Getting tired of the girls sobbing, it bad already been fifteen minutes, damn it!, she took the girls by her shoulders and shook her gently, startling the girl. Looking her straight in the eye she told her in a firm tone.

"Okay Sakura, this is enough. You've been crying for over 20 minutes now, it's time for you to get up, pull yourself together and move on from that asshole!"

The pink haired girl was shocked. Wait. Saying that she was shocked was an understatement, but a word for how shocked she was didn't exist yet, so she resorted looking at the blonde girl with wide eyes and open mouth, forgetting for a moment that she just got cheated on.

Seeing that she caught the girl's attention, Ino continued

"I know this is hard, I've been there, but I also know that you are strong, you are way stronger than you think you are. You need to realize that the idiot didn't deserve you. He didn't appreciate you for who you are. I've told you this before, but you didn't want to listen. He was bad news from the beginning, but no. Why would you listen?! You're as stubborn as I am!" Seeing that Sakura only looked down in shame and accepted her words, she hugged her, and told her that everything was going to be okay. Despite the pink haired girl's protests of never ever falling in love again, Ino knew better, because she knew Sakura had Sasuke to be there for her.

As soon as she texted Sasuke about what had happened, he said he would be there in a few minutes, as soon as possible. Looking at the time, Ino got up, and started gathering her things, knowing that Sasuke will be there any minute now, and that they should be alone. Ino played her part. Now it was Sasuke's time to play his. She knew the boy was in love with the girl, even if he was a player, even if he didn't say anything to anyone, and even if he didn't want to accept it himself, it was obvious. Sasuke and Sakura had been best friends for almost 2 years now. They were besties.

She told Sakura she needed to go, but told her that Sasuke would be here any minute now, because she didn't trust her alone right now. The girl glared lightly at her friend, but accepted the situation, knowing fully well that even if she did protest, it was no use. Not when Sasuke was involved.

In these two years since they had been best friends, She had thought him how to get girls, how to be a true player and have anyone he desires, because besides his God like looks, he was very bad at talking to a gild. The key word is WAS, because now Sasuke could easily make you give you his all with just smirking and saying three words. Confidence is the fucking key to everything. It also is the key to fucking everything. And she thought him that. Why? Because she could, and because his charms never affected her like it affected most of the girls. Sure he has very good looking, but she saw past that.

As Ino packed her things, after delivering the news that Sasuke will be here any minute now, she saw the girl deep in thought, dried tears on her cheeks without new one coming, but the most important this was that she girl was smiling without knowing. Ino smiled, not wanting to disturb the girl from her happy thoughts, she tiptoed to the door.

Just as she opened the door, Sasuke was ready to knock. Ino smiled, Sasuke only greeted her and gave her a small smirk. No words needed to be exchanged, just a small gesture from Ino for Sasuke to keep quiet. He only nodded and entered Sakura's home as Ino exited.

As she walked to the bus station, her only tought was about those two, and how much Sasuke has changed since he met Sakura.

Sasuke entered Saukra's bedroom quietly, wanting to startle the girl once he was close enaugh, but too this opportunity to study her appearance.

She was sitting in the middle of her bed, holding her pillow close to her chest, dressed in a pair of very loose, light green pajamas pants with a black XXL shirt on, pink medium heir was tangled and messed up, her face had traces of dried, salty tears, but what made him curious was the small smile on her lips and she day dreamed about something.

Not wasting anymore time he jumped on the bed, nearly giving the poor girl a heart attack and tackling her, now being right on top of her.

This wasn't anything new. Even when she was in a relationship, she and Sasuke would act very…lets say familiar with each other. They would occasionally slap each other's butt, yes, it was very out of character for Sasuke to do that, but that was what she thought him to be, more daring. They fooled around once or twice, maybe even there times, they made out, got all touchy ,sometimes they would start a conversation and end up with talking dirty, in a chartroom or face to face, it didn't matter. To some it looked like Sasuke was only using her, but she knew better. She knew him for who he was, and trusted him with her life, Sasuke helped her get over crushes and one sided love more than once. They simply got each other, and they had their backs.

Sakura stared wide eyes at the raven haired boy who has now on top, hovering on the girl and smirking at her shocked expression.

"What's the matter? Did I scared you? Were you day dreaming about me again?" He teased her, knowing fully well what her reaction will be. She needed a distraction, a very big distraction or else she was going to brust out crying any minute.

Her eyes widened eve more, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks as she started getting up, turning the tables, she got on top of him, straddling his lap and getting her face inches away from his.

"You really wish you would be the one in my every though, don't you?" She smirked at him as she got up, trying to get her heart to calm down, his addicting smell filled her lungs and made her mind all fuzzy and funny.

"what else could be on your mind other than me?" Playing along, not thinking about what he just said, he regretted the moment his words escaped his mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened, her hands flew to her chest in a futile attempt at protecting her heart from shattering and her eyes began to water, tears now flowing freely on her cheeks as she sobbed.

Great job you idiot. Now she's crying. Sasuke thought desperately as he also got up, Sakura still on his lap, only that now he was in sitting position, hugging her tightly to his chest. He hated when she cried, because he simply didn't know what to do.

Taking his hand, he began patting her head lightly and whispered that it was okay, that he was going to kill that bastard for doing this to her, and to stop crying.

While he comforted her, he began shushing, and that did the trick. She inhaled his intoxicating scent in her lungs, her sobbing came to a stop almost instantly and her body began relaxing. In about five minutes Sasuke and Sakura were smiling and having fun…well..until something made Sakura remember about her heart ache and made her cry again. Now rewind with the hugging, add some dares, a topless Sakura, a playful Sasuke and some alcohol for her pain and you get an indecent proposal to be friends with benefits. But that's another story.

END OF FLASHBACK = Present =

Knowing that leaving Sakura wasn't an option, it was Hinata's turn to stay with the girl, Ino having to leave under the pretext of having to attend a collage class, OR ELSE.

Ino sighed, she needed to know the truth. And when she said truth, she wanted to know it from the bought of them. She needed to see Sasuke. She needed to know if it was true. Or if it was Sakura's over reaction or a big misunderstanding, because she couldn't bare seeing her friend suffer, not like this.

But on the other side, Ino was afraid. Afraid that if it really was true, if Sasuke really had cheated on Sakura with that slut, then it meant that love didn't exist. Because if Sasuke and Sakura weren't meant to be, then all he other fools who were dreaming for love were hoping in vain.

FLASHBACK = Last Night =

SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!

Everybody screamed, danced, had fun.

The music was loud, the party was wild, and the girls were having a night out in the club. They told theire boys that they were staying the night at Sakura's, but changed their minds upon arriving there and deciding that, well…they wanted to dance and show off and be pretty. So they decided to go out and have fun. At midnight, in the club. Clad in skimpy, sexy outfits.

The place was full, smelling of perfume and cigarette smoke, wild people dancing wildly, the atmosphere was dark, yet you could see everywhere due to the colored laser like lights.

Sakura and Ino were dancing sexily to a song while Hinata sipped on her drink, resting her hurting feet and watching, along with 10 other guys, the show that the girls were putting on.

Hinata had to admit, they were hot!

Sakura was dressed in a glittery, shimmery tight dress, it didn't reveal clavage, nor her back, it only showed her sexy long legs, the dress was tight, hugging her every curve and it ended somewhere around her mid tight, if not a bit higher. Stilettos were complimenting her legs as well as makeup on her pretty face.

Ino had a pair of high wasted short white jeans, with a cropped flowery top with a pair of white stiletto on her feet and her hair pulled up in a bun.

They danced, grinded on each other, giving quite a show.

As for Hinata..well… She had on a black high wasted pencil skirt with a black cropped top, black stilettos and a lace like see-through jacket on top of her attire.

The song ended and the two divas came back to their table where fresh cold alcoholic beverages were waiting for them. After a short break of chatting, the girls convinced Hinata to come with them to the dance floor. Getting up, Ino and Hinata gestured to go to the left but it seemed like Something was wrong with Sakura.

Sakura knew. She simply knew that she should have stayed with the girls home tonight. But no. She didn't listen. She got stubborn and didn't listen to her gut feeling.

A pang of pain hit her chest, making her heart hurt, releasing way more adrenaline in her bloodstream than it was necessary, her mouth ran dry, she felt herself getting hot as her eyes became blurry from unshed tears. Simply put, in a matter of seconds, Sakura became a hot mess.

Turning her back from the scene in front of her, she reached for the tequilla shot in front of her, a specialty she drank only when very happy or very sad. This time, she was heartbroken. As she gulped down the 40% alcohol liquid, she managed to order from the bartender another ten.

Ino and Hinata, noticing her odd behavior, exchanged glances and looked persuasively at Sakura, making her understand that there was no way out without explaining herself. Without another word, Sakura gestured for them to look behind her. The two girl's eyes widened.

No. It was impossible. It couldn't be. Sasuke was supposed to be home, studying for finals. NO.

But sadly it was true. Behind Sakura, right in front of their eyes was Sasuke who entered the club with another girl, ordering drinks, twirling her around and dancing with her. Sasuke hated club. He hated dancing and loud music and refused almost every time to come with them, and so Sakura would end up staying home with Sasuke and missing all the fun just because he hated going clubbing.

Knowing all that and witnessing the scene in front of them..it was no wonder that Sakura was in such a state of shock. Speaking of Sakura…

Ino turned her head only to see that the pink haired, now drunk girl, was missing.

Ino got Hinata's attention and Hinata paled.

Where did she go?

Based on your responses, I will continue! have a good day!


End file.
